Stolen
by Tigerlily Knotwise
Summary: Izzie would always remember Denny, wether she had to live without him forever or not. one shot, Dizzie xo


**I don't own the Grey's characters, tho I wish I did. I wish I had the brilliance of Shonda Rhines.  
And I don't own the lyrics, props to Dashboard Confessional.  
Review me, love me or hate me. XoXo**

* * *

_We watch the season pull up its own stakes  
And catch the last weekend of the last week _

Izzie checked her glowing reflection in the mirror one last time before running down the hall for rounds. She would see Denny again today. It was always the highlight of her day. Denny's killer smile, when she walked in the room, the way he lit up when she ran through his profile for Doctor Burke. She knew his case backwards, forwards, upside down and right side up. Bailey had told her to be careful, to not get too involved. She had been trying to convince herself for weeks now that Denny was nothing more than a patient, a favourite patient, but a patient nonetheless. Part of being a good doctor was being able to relate closely with her cases, and not treating them as John or Jane Does. Addison had taught her that, Derek had taught her that. And so, she rationalized it. Denny was a case she had decided to take a special interest in, and that was as far as it went.

_Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced,  
Another sun soaked season fades away_

Everyday she spent with the goofy teddy bear made it harder to keep their relationship professional. Denny had a way of speaking right to her heart, his deep brown eyes reading her mind every time she looked a little too long. The way her heart raced, and her cheeks flushed the minute they locked gazes. They had become close, very close. She had spent nights on call sitting in his room, playing cards, talking, laughing. All the while, her heart was telling her that there was something more to how she felt about Denny Duquette than she wanted to admit, even to herself. _  
_  
_You have stolen my heart_

When she had grabbed him, kissed his face, felt the stubble of his chin scratch against her ivory cheek, she knew that he was so much more than just a patient. When he had proposed to her, asked her to become Mrs. Denny Duquette. She had never been so much more in love and happy, completely fulfilled… If only Denny wasn't in the hospital, if only he wasn't waiting on a heart.

_Invitation only, grant farewells  
Crush the best one, of the best ones  
Clear liquor and cloudy eyed, too early to say goodnight  
_

The evening of the prom was a blur. All she remembered was lying on the bathroom floor. Her flowing pink gown spread beneath her elegantly. Almost like she had intentionally landed the way she did. Almost like she had known Denny was going to die… How could she have spent so much time getting ready for him? She had been so selfish, _so_ selfish. She had tried _so_ hard to get him higher on the list, why did she cut those wires? The question would haunt her for the rest of her life. The pain she felt in her heart now, she would never be the same. Never. Her heart had died with Denny, as she had lay beside his cooling body, as Meredith, George, Christina, Alex had all watched her cry. Her heart had died with Denny, forever gone, forever taken away.

_You have stolen my heart_

The funeral was quiet. Non-descript, like Denny would have wanted. Really, he probably wouldn't have wanted one at all, but Izzie thought it was the right thing to do. She had sat there, cried, listened to the endless supply of _I'm so sorry_ coming from every person that walked by the weeping fiancée. She couldn't even be a weeping widow, since they had never been married. As lines and lines of people passed by, nodding their condolences. Izzie blocked the mass and pictured a time when she was happy, when her heart was full of love…

_And from the ballroom floor we are in celebration  
One good stretch before our hibernation  
Our dreams assured and we all, will sleep well_

She would never sleep the same again. The night she had fallen asleep on the hospital bed with Denny, his warm, strong, comforting and above all protecting arms wrapped tightly around her trembling frame. That, had been the epitome of happiness and love. Every night when she closed her eyes to sleep, she would picture Denny there, holding her, kissing her sun-kissed blonde hair. His gravely voice would lean to her ear, warming it with hot breath. He would say "I love you, Izzie Stevens."

_You have stolen  
You have stolen my heart  
_

The bathroom floor had been a comfort. The cool tile against her tear burned face. Christina had come in and lay with her, Izzie wouldn't talk. Meredith had come in, held her hand, got her off the floor. Alex had been there. It had been Alex that carried her from Denny's bed to the hall where she could finally stand. And then the cheque… What, would she do with that cheque, the money, Denny's father. She closed her eyes, saw his smiling face one more time as she drifted into a dreamless sleep…

_I watch you spin around in the highest heels  
You are the best one, of the best ones  
We all look like we feel__  
_

You have stolen my  
You have stolen my heart


End file.
